


Impaling

by Fuinixe



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Good Quynh | Noriko, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Mission Fic, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, POV Nile Freeman, Protective Nile Freeman, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: Andy gets hurt on a mission. Nile and Quynh take care of her until the ambulance arrives.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Impaling

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump has OFFICIALLY succeeded at getting me to expand my horizons. Look at me, writing Andromaquynh!

“Andy. F-fuck…” Nile stammered, hands slippery with blood. “Joe! Nicky! Quynh!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. Surely they’d dispatched the bad guys by now. They had to get Andy to a hospital.

“Ssssh,” Andy whispered, nonsensically.

Nile shot her a furious glare. “Don’t shush _me_ , boss. _You’re_ the one who insisted on coming on this mission!” she hissed. 

“It’s just a leg, kid,” Andy rasped. “Can’t you people replace those now?”

“You people?!” Nile repeated, furiously. “D’you mean _mortals?! You’re_ the mortal now, Andy, for fuck’s sake!

“NICKY!” she thundered. “QUYNH!” Finally, she heard footsteps pounding towards her, getting closer. “ANDY’S HURT!”

Quynh rounded the corner and slid to her knees on the dusty warehouse floor, taking stock of the scene before her. “Oh, Andromache,” she said, with a wry twist of her mouth. “So clumsy after all these years?” Nile huffed out a breath, taken aback by Quynh’s calm demeanor. That woman was truly unflappable after all she’d been through.

“Fuck you,” Andy said, fondly. “This rebar came outta nowhere, I’ll have you know.”

Quynh turned to Nile, face serious. “Ambulance?” she asked.

Nile swallowed and thought about their options. She knew Quynh was asking because Nile knew far more than her about modern healthcare systems. Nile let Quynh take over the task of applying pressure to the wound caused by the rusty metal jutting grotesquely through the meat of Andy’s thigh. She wiped her blood-coated palms against her pants and pulled out her phone to dial 9-1-1. “I think so, yeah. They’ll be able to treat her some on the ride over, and they can skip all the red lights without getting--yeah hi, I have a friend with a serious lower body injury. We’re at the abandoned warehouse near Salt Flats Avenue and 183… Okay…” 

Nile covered the receiver with her hand. “They’re on their way. We might not be able to come back to the US for a while after this.” 

Andy’s grimace flickered briefly into a smirk. “Fine by me.” 

“I’m still here… She fell on some rebar. Through the leg. I--I think it missed the major arteries… We’re applying pressure, yeah.” More fast-falling footsteps approached. “Yes, she’s awake. She’s talking. Shock?” Nile’s gaze flickered down to Andy’s hand, dotted with age spots and wrapped around one of Quynh’s forearms. “Look at me, Andy… Yes ma’am. Enlarged pupils and paler than usual.” Andy rolled her eyes. Nile cast her sight up to the ceiling and prayed for patience. “No, we haven’t tried moving her. No ma’am, we won’t.”

Nicky and Joe came around the corner and stopped, frozen. Andy didn’t waste a second. “Get rid of the bodies and make yourselves scarce,” she snapped. Nile covered up the receiver again, hastily. “The cops might be along soon. Sierra drop point if we get separated.” The men asked no questions, just turned on their heels and ran back the way they came.

Sirens sounded in the distance, their volume increasing steadily. Nile pushed a sweaty lock of hair off Andy’s face with her free hand. “Yes, I’m still here,” she responded to the operator. “Yes ma’am, I can hear them. Thank you.” She glanced away, overwhelmed by the intensity of the eye contact currently passing between Quynh and Andy. 

“I can stay on the line.” The sirens were much closer, now. Nile thought about what needed to happen before the paramedics arrived. “Actually, I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you for your help.” She snapped her burner phone closed and shoved it in her pocket for later disposal. “I need your guns.” Nile stood and bent over to shove Andy’s discarded weapon into her waistband, then walked around behind Quynh.

“Stop thinking so hard and take it, little sister. My hands are occupied,” Quynh huffed with amusement.

“Right.” Nile wrapped her arms around Quynh’s waist to unsnap her holster and fastened it to herself, then started patting down Andy’s ankles, careful not to jostle her. “You better tell me the locations of any knives you don’t wanna lose, Andy.”

“Two there. Yeah,” Andy gritted out between her teeth, “You found ‘em. One in my bra.” Nile pursed her lips and shuffled on her knees up Andy's body to slide her hand carefully beneath the collar of Andy’s shirt. “No, left tit. Yep, right there.”

Nile stuck the knives, little more than shivs, into her pockets, and stood fully. “Quynh?”

Quynh shook her head. “I left my passport at the hotel. No identifiers on me.”

“Good. Look,” Nile rushed out, hyper aware of the sirens that couldn’t have been more than a block away, now. “Answer the paramedics’ questions, but not a single word to the cops. Don’t give your name or Andy’s, not even a fake name. They can’t force you. Tell the medics you’re her wife and you can ride in the ambulance with her. I’ll keep my phone as long as I can and leave a note at Sierra drop point if I don’t hear from you in seven days--you know where that is?”

“Quebec?” Quynh asked, uncertainly.

Nile nodded. “Copley will get in touch if all else fails.” She crouched and bussed a kiss across Andy’s forehead. “Next time I see you we can pick you out a robot leg, boss.”

And then Nile ran, trying desperately not to wonder if it was the last time she’d speak to Andromache the Scythian.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Andromaquynh fic! First femslash-centered fic ever, actually?! And first time writing Quynh! Tell me what you think!


End file.
